


Alana Bloom-SEX TOY

by lila_luscious1



Category: Alana Bloom - Fandom, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex (rough), Blackmail, F/M, Interracial Sex, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Dr. Alana Bloom experiences the contrasts between sex with Dr. Hannibal Lecter and FBI Special Agent  (UnitCommander Of Behavioral Sciences) Jack Crawford...the differences have to be experienced to be believed...





	Alana Bloom-SEX TOY

BLOOM and LECTER...

Alana Bloom does her best to stay silent as the serial murderer pumps deeply, steadily, in and out of her quivering, spasming  
rectum; they very rarely engage in vaginal sex anymore-after wetting his sizeable penis in her mouth, and applying lubricant,  
he orders onto her hands and knees and -ZOOM-starts going to town. From past experience, any sound she makes, whether  
pleasurable, or of discomfort, will inspire a MUCH MORE SPIRITED plundering of her previously virgin rear end...her petite,  
though sexily curvy body is straining with exertion-she needs not glance behind her to know that his eyes have a blank, far-away  
look in them while his body is like a machine-thrusting, trusting, thrusting...she's learned to tighten and loosen her anus to induce  
him to spill his seed, which she now employs...she won't be able to stop from crying out much longer...

BLOOM & CRAWFORD

The brawny black man focuses on keeping friction on her respondent clitoris; the thick thumb of his right strums it   
like the string of a bass guitar; his left hand squeezes and fondles her small, firm left breast, which he occasionally  
flicks his tongue at, wetting the straining dark nipple with his warm saliva...prior to getting her into bed, Jack had  
given her a bath in the spacious tub of the hotel suite; once she is clean, inside and out, he shaves her pubis, then covered  
her in TABLE SALT...this he rubs her all over with, from head to toe. The effect is ELECTRIC: the harsh salt grains   
sensitize her skin in ways she's never felt, especially when he works it into her vaginal cleft and sore anus...the brunette  
beauty revels in this personal treatment; it is miles and miles from Hannibal's hard , rough (though crazily exciting)   
rutting, which usually ends in sodomy, which she is NOT a fan of...


End file.
